


Slaves

by Jetred93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Heats, Idiots, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mating, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Slaves, Smut, kingdom - Freeform, lots of fluff, slight upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetred93/pseuds/Jetred93
Summary: this was a free one shot for an amazing artist who I follow on twitter! she did an amazing comic strip from a scene of my on going Haikyuu fic 'Wildest dreams'I hope I did this justice for youthis is from her on going comic work please check it out. you can find her on twitter @Zerononiku





	Slaves

**Author's Note:**

> this was a free one shot for an amazing artist who I follow on twitter! she did an amazing comic strip from a scene of my on going Haikyuu fic 'Wildest dreams'  
I hope I did this justice for you  
this is from her on going comic work please check it out. you can find her on twitter @Zerononiku

### Chapter Text

Tsukki stood in his beautiful white robes complimented with golden chains and accessories at the balcony staring off in to the distance, lost in thought about how his heat was due very soon. He knew exactly when his heat was coming as he had been counting the days as they got closer and closer with excitement and nerves coursing through him, his scent getting stronger as the time was approaching 

~ finally, me and Tetsurou are supposed to _ mate _ and _ bond _ together ~ 

The omegas heart was bonding at the sheer thought. It wasn’t like they hadn't fooled around in the past but this time it was different 

~ I’ve made sure to eat healthy and do all the right things... but this time... I need to seduce him ~ 

Tsukki made his way back in to his room to rummage through the cupboard for something fitting to allure his alpha 

The omega spent the next 20 minutes trying on different bits of clothing 

~ too many layers ~ 

Tsukki frowned as he looked in the mirror at the amount of skin he was covering with just his stomach and arms out 

~ too much Jewlery ~ 

The omega sighed as yet another look was staring at him from the mirror that was another failure 

~ this is hopeless. How do I do this? ~ 

Tsukki thought to himself as he removed all clothing and continued to search through his cupboard 

“huh? What's this?” 

The blonde frowned as he pulled out a clear see through dress 

“oh, this must be what Kuroo-san got me... I’ve never seen this before. The material is so thin” 

Tsukki began to climb his way in to the fabric and gasped as he looked in the mirror quickly cupping his private area with his hands 

“I can see _ everything!” _

The omega turned side to side to get a better look at himself 

~ everything is covered but still in plain view... Kuroo-san you pervert. ~ 

Tsukki blushed with a little smirk 

~ but he has seen me naked everyday now so... I’ll go with this ~ 

Now more of this reality was settling in as his outfit was finally picked and sweat began to drip slightly down the side of his head with worry at how to actually seduce the alpha. He knew he needed to be endearing so he laid down on the bed and again was lost in his thoughts on how to be seductive. 

Many images of himself in different positions saying embarrassing things had the omega sit up quickly clutching tightly around a pillow blushing as he thought he could and never would act like that. Tsukki’s blush disappeared as his brow furrowed in worry that maybe Kuroo didn’t want a big, lanky and unattractive omega like himself 

“ugh!!” 

Tsukki threw the pillow across the room with a grumpy frown 

“no! No negative thoughts! Tetsu will be back soon... I am ready!” 

On the other side of the walls stood Kuroo lost in his thoughts about his favourite omega 

~ aah, I’m going to mate, bond with Kei... I can’t believe it’s only been a year since we met! I’m so excited! ~ 

“I love him, I want to marry him! Have children with him! I want to give my everything to him!” 

Kuroo mumbled quietly to himself with memories of them together circling around his mind. He stopped suddenly, stood up straight and looked forward 

~ I am ready... but...” 

Kuroo slumped his shoulders in slight worry 

~ I wonder if Tsukki really is... ~ 

“hm? Kei?” 

The alpha strolled the halls until he reached the dorm room door and peaked his head in 

~ this sweet strawberry scent. ~ 

“did your heat sta-” 

Kuroo frowned as he entered the room and saw a mound on the bed covered by a blanket 

“what are you doing under the covers?” 

“I... I’m making a nest...” 

The omega quietly spoke embarrassed 

“Tsukki... Kei... are you hiding yourself?” 

Kuroo nudged the mound and smiled when he heard the omega humming underneath 

“let me see you” 

The alpha crouched down and kissed Tsukki through the blanket 

“... no.” 

“why? Let me see my beautiful omega?” 

~ his ~ 

Tsukki blushed under the blanket 

“... alright” 

The omega reluctantly agreed allowing the alpha to pull the blanket from him. Kuroo stared at Tsukki in shock as to what he was wearing but blushed as a soft smile crept on his face 

“oh Kei, you wore it... let me see. Could you turn over?” 

Tsukki blushed harder as he saw the alpha staring at him as he rolled on to his back shyly covering his chest 

“oh Kei. Your absolutely gorgeous” 

Kuroo spoke softly as he kissed the omegas stomach through the see-through gown 

“Ahh... hehe wha-!” 

Tsukki jolted as the alpha made his way up his body and took his nipple in to his mouth, giving it a few licks before grinding the sensitive nub between his teeth 

“haa- MMH—AHH" 

The omega moaned as he wrapped his arms around the alpha. Kuroo would have lost his mind around Tsukki’s nipples if it wasn’t for the omega gripping the sides of his head and pulling him away 

“haa- I’m...” 

Tsukki looked down but quickly covered his eyes with both his arms. Kuroo looked at him worried and before he could ask what was wrong the omega mumbled 

“I am not a small... petite omega... are you really serious about this” 

He spoke with insecurity shaking in his voice. Kuroo frowned and pulled the omegas arms away from his face and noticed the tears pricking and threatening to fall. He placed his hand on Tsukki’s cheek 

“I love you with my whole being. I want to be with you and only you for the rest of our lives. To me you’re my most precious, most important, only you, Kei!” 

The alpha touched nose with his mate and they both blushed as they stared in to each other's eyes 

“then, make it official, mate me, bond with me! Make me yours and only yours!... alpha, Tetsuro!” 

Kuroo wasted no time after hearing the omegas words and smashed his lips on the blondes in a heated passionate kiss 

“what do you want me to do?” 

The alpha spoke through the kiss as he made his way along the omegas jaw line leaving a trail of soft kisses 

“Kiss this beautiful neck? This pretty chest? Or here? Or more down?” 

Tsukki giggled at each place Kuroo kissed him and blushed when he saw he had lowered himself down between his legs and his face hovered above his privates 

“You’re producing so much slick already... someone's excited” 

Kuroo smirked at he now towered over his mate with his fingers pushing in at the omegas leaking hole. Tsukki blushed and smirked back 

“haah? Says the one who’s already sporting a knot from just a little kissing—ah! Hey, ummm I’m sorry wait” 

“hmm? Sorry, of course. What's wrong?” 

Kuroo looked at the omega worried that he might have been rushing things. Tsukki blushed and looked away 

“nothing is ‘wrong’ but I’m supposed to present myself, right?” 

The omega spoke feeling embarrassed and slightly ashamed that he didn’t do what was expected of an omega. Kuroo looked at him plainly but then smiled lovingly 

“actually, I want to see you, face to face, the whole time” 

The alpha’s breath brushed Tsukki’s cheek as he spoke softly whilst pushing two of his fingers in to the omegas slick leaking hole 

“how haaaa-ah, romantic, ahh—ah—ah.” 

The omega moaned as he felt the alphas fingers intrude in him and stretched him till he felt comfortable 

“it’s okay now?” 

Kuroo asked to be sure that Tsukki was adjusted and that he wasn’t assuming things on his own will 

“I think so...” 

The omega unsure but eagerly replies as he wanted his mate to be closer. Kuroo removed his fingers and took each of Tsukki’s legs in to his arms to spread him open enough to position his rock-hard member at the beautiful ring of muscle that was pulsing and begging to be used 

“ah! --- Ahhh!” 

Tsukki’s head whipped back as the alpha inserted himself inside 

~ It’s big! ~ 

The omega thought to himself as he felt the rock-hard alpha meat push through his inner walls 

“breath Kei, there’s still the knot.” 

“Tetsu!” 

Tsukki quickly gripped the sides of the alphas face and looked at him with tears streaming down his cheeks and drool trickling down his chin. Kuroo hummed in response to the blonde 

“please, bond me!” 

The omega half begged as Kuroo began thrusting in to him pushing his knot further and further inside 

Gasps, hums, moans and the occasional shout out of one another's names echoed through their rooms as the mates became rigorous with each other. They both felt amazing, close and connected 

“we’re locked in place... haa” 

Tsukki could barely get his words past his moans 

~ now ~ 

He thought to himself as he watched Kuroo open his mouth baring his sharp teeth ready to pierce 

“AHH!” 

The omega cried out as pain, pleasure and a whole new sensation coursed through his body as Kuroo towered him with his teeth breaking the skin of his neck finally bonding them together 

~ finally... finally ~ 

“finally” 

Tsukki couldn’t help but speak aloud as a smile shined across his face and happy tears trickled down his cheeks 

~ I’m his and his only! I’m so happy ~ 

Tsukki began to cry, he felt a warm touch against his cheek and opened his eyes to see Kuroo gently cupping it with his large hand 

“Kei, does it hurt? You're crying...” 

The alpha kissed the blonde's forehead to comfort him 

“no, that’s not it. I’m so happy. I can’t stress how long I have wanted this...” 

Tsukki pulled the alpha that was on top of him in to a deep hug where the alpha also held him just as close 

“yeah, me neither” 

Kuroo spoke with a smile 

Some time went by and the omega was getting woken from his sleep that he didn’t realise he had fallen in to 

“Kei. Hey you awake? 

“mhm... yeah...” 

“want me to get you some water?” 

The alpha offered 

“that would be nice, yes please” 

“okay, I’ll be right back. You rest, okay?” 

Tsukki sat up with a smile and pulled his knees to his chest 

~ that was... intense. We mated... and bonded... and soon ~ 

The omega placed his hand on his stomach with a soft gentle smile at the thought of having children with his now bonded mate 

“Kei. Here.” 

Tsukki was jolted from his thoughts and quickly removed his hand from his stomach as Kuroo re-entered the room 

“thank yo- what is this?” 

The omega frowned as Kuroo handed him some water and a little packet 

“medicine” 

“for what? I’m not si-” 

“for contraception. Neither one of us wants kids in this situation.” 

Tsukki felt his whole world go dark and slow down as if time had just stopped and trapped him. He knew it wasn’t the right time but for that split second, he was hopeful. Now, the reality of the situation that the two of them are in at the kingdom has hit him he knew he had to think logically 

“that’s right... we are not ready.” 

Tsukki spoke trying to not let the alpha know he was upset 

~ I was right, I am not good enough to bear his pups... an unfit omega like me will never... not now or ever. ~ 

The omega began to shake and cry silently clutching at the packet in his hands. 

Kuroo stared off with his back to his now bonded mate 

~ ahh... so I was right. He's anxious, I can smell it better now. We're still young. I was rushing things in the end. I made the right call. There is time to reconsider later. ~ 

The alpha thought to himself with a saddened expression 

Both mates sat on either side of the bed, backs to one another. Hurt, confused and wanting the same thing at different times, when the time was right. Without spoken words the mates will constantly be assuming the wrong things 

~ I’ll wait until Kei is ready ~ 

Kuroo thought as he wanted to protect his mate and keep him happy 

~ I’ll never be enough will I? ~ 

Tsukki thought as tears continue to stream down his broken face 

It hurts, they both hurt 

“Kei... do you... want to mark me too? So that... we can’t be torn apart. By my father. By anyone” 

Tsukki turned to see Kuroo stroking the back of his bare neck and didn’t hesitate to climb across the bed 

~ no... not that! MINE! Only mine” 

Tsukki thought to himself as he dug his teeth so deep in to the alphas neck that when he pulled away a trickle of blood fell down his chin. Kuroo winced from the pain but smiled as he felt a deeper connection with his mate 

“hey, hey. Is your heat kicking in again?” 

Kuroo turned with a loving smile and rubbed his cheek against the others 

“must be” 

Tsukki smiled 

“please, Tetsu, make love to me, fill me up to the brim, alpha.” 

The omega added as he rolled on to his back with his legs spread, revealing his twitching dick and leaking hole. Kuroo climbed between his mates legs and kissed his cheek 

“wha- who knew you could be so bold.” 

The alpha growled excitedly 

“only with you. I love you”


End file.
